Furuba Chat Room
by Kawaii Kumori
Summary: That's right! The Sohmas and your favourite Onigiri have their own chat room! What weirdness will go on? Read and find out!Rated for language xD
1. Chapter 1

Tohru- OnigiriLover

Yuki-PrinceYuki

Kyo- MartialArtsKitty

Akito- DeathLingers

Hatori- IBeDoctor

Shigure- FansNeedMe

Ayame- BrotherlyLove

Momiji- HappyBunny

Kisa- QuietRawrr

Hiro- FuzzyLlama

Haru-

Rin- BringItOn

Ritsu- TreeSwinger

Kureno-

Kagura- Kagura(L)Kyo

OnigiriLove has just signed on.

MartialArtsKitty has just signed on.

MartialArtsKitty: Hey, Tohru, you there?

OnigiriLove: Oh, hey Kyo!

MartialArtsKitty: I have something to tell you.

OnigiriLove: Ok!

MartialArtsKitty: I… er.. I love…

PrinceYuki has just signed on.

Prince Yuki: Oh, Miss Honda! I'm glad your here.

OnigiriLove: Yep, I'm here!

PrinceYuki: I have to say this, Miss. Honda.

OnigiriLove: Okay!

BrotherlyLove has just signed on.

Prince Yuki: I love you, Miss. Honda.

OnigiriLove has just signed off.

MartialArtsKitty: WTF? WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER, YOU STUPID RAT!?

BrotherlyLove: Oohh!!! Yuki's on!!! Yay!!! virtual hug And, what that? You love Tohru? I MUST TELL HATORI!

IBeDoctor has just sign on.

BrotherlyLove: HATORI!!!! Did you here? Yuki and Tohru are getting MARRIED!!!

PrinceYuki: I didn't say that...

MartialArtsKitty: THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL SHE'S GUNNA MARRY THAT STUPID RAT!

DeathLingers has just signed on.

DeathLingers: Hello, my faithful minions... uh, I mean... family. Plus the cat, I see.

BrotherlyLove: I must get the wedding dress made! I can't wait for your wedding, Yuki!

FansNeedMe has just signed on.

DeathLingers: Who's Yuki marrying?

BrotherlyLove: Why, Tohru, of course!

MartialArtsKitty: TOHRU IS NOT MARRYING HIM!!!

FansNeedMe: What? A Wedding? Yay! I LOVE Weddings!!!

DeathLingers: I refuse to let this happen!

DeathLingers has just signed off.

MartialArtsKitty:... So, that means that Yuki and Tohru are NOT getting married?

PrinceYuki has just signed off.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, all! I just realized that I forgot two screen names. OOPS!!! Well, here they are:

Haru: Cow-Boy

Kureno: Gods#1Fan

Okay, here's the next chapter!!

Cow-Boy has just signed on.

MartialArtsKitty has just signed on.

PrinceYuki has just signed on.

PrinceYuki: Hey, Haru, I just realized something by looking at your screen name.

Cow-Boy: O...h... a...n...d... w...h...a...t... i...s... t...h...a…t...?

MartialArtsKitty: Why the hell does it take you so long to type?

Cow-boy: WHAT'S IT TO YOU, YOU BLOODY CAT?... uh, urm, (ahem) i... m...e...a...n...

PrinceYuki: You turn into a cow, right?

Cow-Boy: Y...e...s...,... m...y... l...o...v...e...r...,... w...h...y... d...o... y...o...u... a...s...k...?...

PrinceYuki: ok, a) never call me that again and b) aren't cows female?

MartialArtsKitty:... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! HARU'S A GIRL!!!!!

Cow-Boy: SHUT UP YOU STUPID CAT!!!! WANT ME TO COME OVER THERE AND BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU?

MartialArtsKitty: BRING IT ON, YOU BASTARD!!!!

PrinceYuki has just signed off.

Cow-Boy has just signed off.

Kagura(L)Kyo has just signed on.

Kagura(L)Kyo: KYOOO!!!! MY LOVER!!!!!! YOUR ON!!!!  
MartialArtsKitty: I'M NOT YOUR LOVER!!!  
Kagura(L)Kyo: STOP DENYING OUR LOVE!!  
MartialArtsKitty: Wait… I have to go, Haru's here.

Kagura(L)Kyo: DON'T LEAVE ME!!!  
MartialArtsKitty has just signed off.

Kagura(L)Kyo: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Kagura(L)Kyo has just signed off.

CONVO #2

DeathLingers has just signed on.

Gods#1Fan has just signed on.

DeathLingers: That wench must NOT be part of the family! I refuse to have her and Yuki get married!  
Gods#1Fan: Yes, Akito.

DeathLingers: Her memories must be removed!  
Gods#1Fan: Yes, Akito.

BringItOn has just signed on.

Cow-Boy has just signed on.

Cow-Boy: I care not of what you say, my darling Rin! I love you!  
BringItOn: I love you too, Haru, but it cannot be, not with Akito around!  
Cow-Boy: I don't care what Akito thinks! Will you marry me?  
BringItOn: Oohh!!!! YES!  
DeathLingers: …. I REFUSE TO LET THIS HAPPEN!  
BringItOn: …  
Cow-Boy: …

Gods#1Fan: Yes, Akito.


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy!!!! Here's the third, that's right, third chapter. xD (gives self high five). Well, Right now, I'd like to thank my cousin and little sister for all their help with this story. Well, here's chapter three!!

MartialArtsKitty has just signed on.

Dog-Boy has just signed on.

Kagome(L) has just signed on.

MartialArtsKitty: … Who the hell are you?  
Dog-Boy: I'm Inuyasha, what are you, stupid?

Kagome(L): SIT BOY!  
Dog-Boy: DAMMIT!

MartialArtsKitty: …

NinjaBoy has just signed on.

MartialArtsKitty: What the hell is happening here?  
NinjaBoy:… Who are you guys?

KnuckleHead has just signed on.

KnuckleHead: SASUKE, I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!!!!  
NinjaBoy: Go ahead and try.

MartialArtsKitty: … WTF?  
Dog-Boy: I'm with you, man.

TehAuthoress has just signed on.

TehAuthoress: …. MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!

TheAuthoress has just signed off.

TheKing has just signed on.

MartialArtsKitty: Okay, answer what's-his-name's question. Who are all you guys?  
TheKing: I am the one and only Tamaki! I am the king of the Host Club at Ouran Academy!

TehAuthoress'sCousin has just signed on.

TehAuthoress'sCousin: TAMAKI!!!! MARRY ME!!!!  
TheKing: If it will please you, princess.

TehAuthoress'sCousin: (swoon)

Dog-Boy: I'm Inuyasha…

Kagome(L): Kagome xD

NinjaBoy: I'm Sasuke….

KnuckleHead: You mean… Sasu-GAY!

NinjaBoy: Did you just call me GAY?  
KnuckleBoy: ugh, DUH.

TehAuthoress'sCousin: I'm The Authoress's cousin. xD I LOVE YOU, TAMAKI!!!

TehAuthoress'sSister has just signed on.

TehAuthoress'sCousin: BRITT!!!!  
TehAuthoress'sSister: HAIL!!!!

TehAuthoress has just signed on.

TehAuthoress: HAIL!! BRITT!!

MartialArtsKitty: …

Dog-Boy: …

Kagome(L): …

NinjaBoy: …

KnuckleHead: …. HAHA! SASUKE'S GAY!

TehAuthoress'sSister: You're an idiot.

MartialArtsKitty: Who the hell are you guys?

TehAuthoress: Your-

TehAuthoress'sCousin: Worst-

TehAuthoress'sSister: Nightmare.

TehAuthoress: In person xD

MartialArtsKitty: Ok…

TwinLove has just signed on.

TheKing: My loyal subjects!

TwinLove: Yes, your royal highn-ass.

TheKing has just signed off.

TwinLove: Haha!!! He's probably crying in his emo corner xD.

TehAuthoress'sCousin: WAIT FOR ME, TAMAKI!!!!

TehAuthoress'sCousin has just signed off.

TwinLove has just signed off.

TehAuthoress'sSister: Sasuke, come over to my house. I'll make you… tea.

NinjaBoy: … I am So there.

TehAuthoress'sSister has just signed off.

NinjaBoy has just signed off.

Dog-Boy: I'm bored.

Kagome(L)::: SIT BOY!!

Dog-Boy: DAMMIT!

Dog-Boy has just signed off.

Kagome(L) Has just signed off.

KnuckleHead: Muh, I'm off. YEAH, BELIEVE IT!

KnuckleHead has just signed off.

MartialArtsKitty: …

TehAuthoress: So… it's just me and you…

MartialArtsKitty: Dude, your still there?

TehAuthoress: So it would seem…

MartialArtsKitty: So…. What's on your mind?

TehAuthoress: Uhm… you.

OnigiriLove has just signed on.

MartialArtsKitty: I LOVE YOU, EM!!!  
TehAuthoress: MUAHAHAHA!!! Ahem… I mean, I love you too.

OnigiriLove:'(:'(

MartialArtsKitty: WTF?

TO

BE

CONTINUED.

AN: Haha, that's a very long chapter xD I DO NOT OWN, INUYASHA, OURAN, NARUTO OR FURUBA!! But, I do own TehAuthoress. TehAuthoress'sCousin belongs to my cousin, and TehAuthoress'sSister belongs to my sister. Duh. So, the only thing I own is… myself. 


	4. OPERATION: GET T&K TOGETHER

LAST TIME, ON FURUBA CHAT ROOM:

After a series of people from completely different mangas are squished into one chat room and eventually leaving, TehAuthoress manages to get Kyo to say that he loves her… in front of Tohru! What shall happen know? Will TehAuthoress manage to get our favourite couple together? Let's hope so!

MartialArtsKitty: …. Tohru's here?

TehAuthoress: Yes, she is!!!!!

OnigiriLove: Is it true, Kyo? Do you really love… TehAuthoress?

MartialArtsKitty: What? THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I COULD LOVE HER!  
TehAuthoress: Kyo! You wound me:'(

TehAuthoress has just signed off.

OnigiriLove: Ok, Kyo… I hope you are very happy with her.

MartialArtsKitty: I don't love her. I don't even know who she is!

OnigiriLove: But you just said that you loved her, and she said that she loves you… :S

MartialArtsKitty: I didn't mean it!!!!! She did some mind voodoo on me.

OnigiriLove: So…. You DON'T love her?

MartialArtsKitty: How could I when I love someone else?

OnigiriLove: Well… I hope you're happy with her.

MartialArtsKitty: Are you… Are you crying?

OnigiriLove: What are you talking about? I'm not crying!

MartialArtsKitty: I can here you cry from my room.

TehAuthoress has just signed on.

MartialArtsKitty: Tohru… I need to tell you something…

OnigiriLove: What is it?

MartialArtsKitty: Well… I've been trying to tell you but that damn rat keeps interrupting me. (has flashback to first chapter)

OnigiriLove: Ok, you can tell me.

MartialArtsKitty: I love you, Tohru.

OnigiriLove has just signed off.

MartialArtsKitty: … she doesn't return me feelings:'(

TehAuthoress: Wait for it…

MartialArtsKitty has just signed off.

Kyo sighed after he hit his head on the wall about a million minus 50 divide by 6 times. He suddenly heard a knock in the door.

"What d'you want?" I shouted angrily.

"Uhm, it's me," I heard Tohru's sweet voice call from the other side of the door.

I sighed again happily. "Come in."

Tohru came in and sat down beside me.

"So…" she said.

"So…" I said.

"Do you…" she trailed off for a second. "Do you really love me?"

"Yes." I said, looking down at me feet.

I felt something take a hold on my hand. I looked down to see a smaller, more delicate hand enclosed in mine. I looked up at Tohru's smiling face.

"I love you to," Tohru replied.

All I could do was smile.

TehAuthoress: YAY!!!! MY PLAN WORKED!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Heyy all! Chapter five already! Gosh… Well, this chapter was NOT written by me, but my dear cousin and sister (if you look at chapter 3, they had their debut then). Hope you like it, if not, well it's not my fault, blame my odd family!

OnigiriLove has just signed on.

FuzzyLlama has just signed on.

FansNeedMe had just signed on.

FansNeedMe: High school girls, high school girls all for me!

FuzzyLlama: You stupid dog!

FansNeedMe: FLOWER POWER!

FuzzyLlama: Wtf?

QuietRawrr has just signed on.

QuietRawrr: I like cheese…

FuzzyLlama: Kisa! I like cheese too! I'll come over and eat it with you!

QuietRawrr: Okay!

FuzzyLlama has just signed off.

QuietRawrr has just signed off.

FansNeedMe: High school girls, high school… wait, where is Hiro and cheese girl?

BrothelyLove has just signed on.

FansNeedMe: Ayame my lover!

BrotherlyLove: My hunny bunny doggy wuggy, roof!

PrinceYuki has just signed on.

BrotherlyLove: Yuki! I'm your brother and I order you to massage my feet!

PrinceYuki: Oh brother!

Gods#1Fan has just signed on.

Gods#1Fan: Akito has ordered you to run around the forest… now!

FansNeedMe: Okay!

FansNeedMe has just signed off.

PrinceYuki: Omg, he's actually doing it! I wanna run with him, while balancing a ball!

PrinceYuki has just signed off.

BrotherlyLove: I wanna come too!

BrotherlyLove has just signed off.

MaritalArtsKitty has just signed on.

MartialArtsKitty: Kureno, why the hell are Yuki, Shigure, and Ayame running in the forest with a ball on their heads?

Gods#1Fan: Ah…

Gods#1Fan has just signed off.

MaritalArtsKitty: I WANNA RUN TOO! WITH A BOWLING BALL ON MY HEAD!

MartialArtsKitty has just signed off.

LikeABoy has just signed on.

ILoveHunny has just signed on.

LikeABoy: Hey… Mori is that you?

ILoveHunny: Ah.

LikeABoy: It's Haruhi!

ILoveHunny: Ah.

Cow-Boy has just signed on.

Cow-Boy: Who the hell are you guys?!?

LikeABoy: Uh…

ILoveHunny: Ah…

LikeABoy has just signed off.

ILoveHunny has just signed off.

DeathLingers has just signed on.

DeathLingers: The world shall be mine!

DeathLingers has just signed off.

OnigiriLover: What was all that about?


	6. Chapter 6

Vampire Knight - Aido (IcyLove), Kaname (TopDog), Kain (Wild), Ichijo (HappyVP)

Fullmetal Alchemist Edward (FullMetal), Alphone (MetalMan), Roy (Smokin' Hot)

MartialArtsKitty has just signed on.

DeathLingers has just signed on.

Mea-chan(TehAuthoress'sFriend) has just signed on.

IcyLove has just signed on.

Mea-chan(TehAuthoress'sFriend): this is the song that tnever thend… its go es on and on my frkwnds… some people STATTED SINGING IT NO T NOWING WHAT IT WAS… AND WE'LL KEPP OHN SINING IT FOREVER JUST BECAYJS…

Tehauthoress has just signed on.

Tehauthoress:YOU SPELLED IT WRONG, YOU LOSER!!!!!

Mea-chan(TehAuthoress'sFriend):'(:'( cries

IcyLove: Don't yeklkl at her just cauz she has bad grammar or w/e. Don't' woru,. Mea-luv. I stil wuv u. (L)(F)(K)

Wild has just signed on.  
TehAuthoress: Okay, a) you have even worse grammar than her, b) She's not crying, she's in the room right next to me, and c) YOU TOTALLY STOLE MY (l)(f)(k) THING!!! (hates you now)

Mea-chan: come on be nice…. And aidouiess in my room so there n I I m criing sooo thjetreerr I wuvvvv u tuuu adiiiou (L)

Wild: …?

TehAuthoress: Hi, Kain. ;) How you doin'?

Mea-Chan: Hi, Kain-Kain. :D

Wild: Hey, Mea…. Who's that other girl? What is happening?

TopDog has just signed in.

TopDog: (puts bucket on Aido's head) MAUAHAHAHAHA!!! (runs away)

TopDog has just signed off.

Wild: So, who gave it to Kaname?

Mea-Chan: What, I didn't do it? What are you talking about? I didn';t do nothing, I swear:'( OKAY I DIDN IT! I GACVE KANAME HUMAN BLOOD!! IS THAT SO WRONG?

IcyLove: (GLARE) HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!?!?! I'M SO TOTTALLY NOT TALKIONG TO YOU KNOW.

Mea0Chan: It wasn't mine, it was donated.

IcyLove:D:D Okay! (L)

DeathLingers: I WILL KILL YOU ALL WITH MY UBER AWESOME MIND POWERS!!! OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!!!!!!!

DeathLingers has just signed off.

IcyLove: You are sooo not laying a finger aon me , dude. (snap, snap, snap)

Wild: I shall protect you, Cuzy! (acts heroic)

TehAuthoress: What about me?!?!?!?!?

HarryVP: I (L) YOU, EM!!!

TYehAuthoress: I feel wuved now. XD

Mea-Chan: Man, you sure go through guys fast. First Kyo, then Kain, then Yuki, then InuYasha, then Ichigo, then Edward, then Roy, then Hikaru, tehn Koaru (my best buddies!! (L)), then Mori, then Kyouya, then Nuraku, the Ranma, Gaara, Ryoga… enough said. Now, you're on onto Ichijo? Omg!

Wild: Watch out, Ichijo, she'll break you're heart. SHE'LL BREAK YOU'RE HEART!! THEN SHE'LL TEAR IT UITNO LITTLE PIECES, THEN STOMP ON THE SHREADS, THEN BURN THEM, THEN SHOVE THE ASHES DOWN A SEWER!!!

TehAuthoress; Kyouya was my favourite… xD

Smokin'Hot has just signed on.

FullMetal has just signed on.

TopDog has just signed on.

TehAuthoress; Hey, Roy. How you doin'?

Smokin'Hot: I'm not talking to you. You BROKE YOU'RE HEART!! THEN TORE IT UITNO LITTLE PIECES, THEN STOMPED ON THE SHREADS, THEN BURNT THEM, THEN SHOVED THE ASHES DOWN A SEWER!!!!

Wild: Told yeah.

FullMetal: I still love you, TehAuthoress!

Smokin'Hot: Shut it, srimp.

FullMetal: I AM NOT SO SMALL THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE ME WITH A MICROSCOPE!!!

Smokin'Hot: That's what they all say. Smirk.

Mea-Chan: How many people are on now?

TehAuthoress: Exactly… 7 ½.

Wild: Who's the half?

Mea-Chan: Edward.

FullMetal: ARRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M NOT SHORT!!!

TehAuthoress: Yes, you are, Eddie-kins. That's the reason I broke up with you. I'm even taller than you, and I'm 4'5 ¼" tall.

Mea-Chan: Dude, I feel sorry for you.

OnigiriLove has just signed on.

MartialArtsKitty: TOHRU!!! SAVE ME FROM THIS HELLISH PLACE!!

OnigiriLove: Okay!!! Let's skip of to faerie land!!!

MartialArtsKitty: Yay!!!!

MartialArtsKitty has just signed off.

OnigiriLove has just signed off.

Everyone: …


	7. Chapter 7

OMG!! ANOTHER CHAPTER!! IT'S BEEN, WHAT? FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED!! BE HAPPY!

Okay, I wrote this chapter on my own. : And I was a bit depressed when I was writing it, so some of my experience was put into this chapter. Be warned.

Disclaimer: I just got five phone calls, ten text messages, fifteen emails, twenty voice messages, and twenty five people telling me this one thing - I do not, repeat DO NOT, own anyone you recognize in this chapter. If you don't recognize them, I may still not own them - or maybe I do. Depends.

Okay. Let's start this thing.

MartialArtsKitty has just signed in.

OnigiriLover has just signed in.

PrinceYuki has just signed in.

TehAuthoress has just signed in.

TehAuthoress: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO (cries)

OnigiriLover: Oh, Em, Don't cry!

MartialArtsKitty: Baka Authoress.

TehAuthoress: viodfgydrhui WHAT WAS THAT?

PrinceYuki: What's 'viodfgydrhui'?

TehAuthoress: It's Emnese.

MartialArtsKitty: What the hell's that suppose to mean?

TehAuthoress: Exactly.

PrinceYuki: ??

OnigiriLover: ??

MartialArtsKitty: ??

TehAuthoress: Only I may know it. It's only a written language.

OnigiriLover: Why can only you know it?

TehAuthoress: Why, because only I know what it means, of course!! (laughs at you) MUAHAHAHA.

MartialArtsKitty: You make no sense, loser.

TehAuthoress: kadruiltgihfr (death glare)

MartialArtsKitty: Why can't we learn this 'Emnese'?

TehAuthoress: Because only I know what it means! I just randomly type things when I feel a certain emotion, and VIOLA! Emnese.

OnigiriLover: Why did you say "NOOOOOOO" earlier.

TehAuthoress: Oh, you wouldn't understand. :'(

MartialArtsKitty: You just try me.

TehAuthoress: My

TehAuthoress: Boryfriend

TehAuthoress: Broke

TehAuthoress: Up

TehAuthoress: With

TehAuthoress: Me.

TehAuthoress: ityhftoghsdfiohbguhtgbsdtgtbjkwt

PrinceYuki: ……. Uhm, okay.

OnigiriLover: How long have you two been going out?

TehAuthoress: …

TehAuthoress: Two days…

MartialArtsKitty: … HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

TehAuthoress: fjkrhguktrhguio;strhg;f (death glare)

PrinceYuki: Why don't you get over him? There's other fish in the sea.

TehAuthoress: ….

TehAuthoress: Okay.

**LATER THAT DAY**

MartialArtsKitty has just signed in.

OnigiriLover has just signed in.

PrinceYuki has just signed in.

TehAuthoress has just signed in.

TehAuthoress: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Fbhdfjghstr;hstr

OnigiriLover: What happened, Em?

MartialArtsKitty: I thought you got over what's his name.

TehAuthoress: I am! But it's not that!

PrinceYuki: What happened?

TehAuthoress: My

TehAuthoress: Boyfriend

TehAuthoress: Broke

TehAuthoress: Up

TehAuthoress: With

TehAuthoress: me.

TehAuthoress: guotghrghradnaerjk

TehAuthoress: :'(

MartialArtsKitty: I thought we went over this before. -.-'

TehAuthoress: It's just that…

TehAuthoress: He asked me out today

TehAuthoress: Then broke up with me after finding out someone else broke up with me already!

OnigiriLover: Oo

PrinceYuki: get over him.

TehAuthoress: …

TehAuthoress: Okay.

MartialArtsKitty: And don't get together with the first guy you talk to!

TehAuthoress: …

TehAuthoress: Stfu, you lgkdfl;ghk. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

DeathLingers has just signed in.

DeathLingers: THE WORLD SHALL BE MINE!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!! (coughs)

TehAuthoress: (evil smirk)

AN: Haha, yes. That was very crappy. I was bored, and yea. Not the most funniest thing I've ever written, but I guess it will do. I guess the only thing I own in this is myself and the idea. That sucks. L

Well, Please review! I'll love you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever….

And so on.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: (skips around with no care in the world) Lalalalalalala….

Dark, Creepy Figure: (breaths deeply)

Me: Omg! Darth Vader?

Darth Vader: Yes, It is I. Now… Say it!

Me: (Shrinks back in fear) I.. I own nothing! No Fruits Basket, Darth Vader, or any other thing you may recognize! Now, please don't hurt me! (Begs on knees)

Darth Vader: I guess I'll let you go… For now. But I'm warning you… I'll be back.

Me: … Yes sir!

AN: heh, I'm introducing something new here… Twilight. : Just so you know, I also don't own that. : Hope you like.

VampiresAreHawt Has just signed on.

MartialArtsKitty has just signed on.

MartialArtsKitty: Hmm… I wonder when Tohru will be on?

VampiresAreHawt: Who are you?

MartialArtsKitty: I could ask you the same question.

VampiresAreHawt: Well, I COULD tell you, but then I'd have to kill you.

MartialArtsKitty: How can you kill me? Who don't even know I am!

VampiresAreHawt: Well, I'm Bella. Now, Tell me who you are.

MartialArtsKitty: …Kyo.

VampiresAreHawt: Wtf kind of name is that?

MartialArtsKitty: Wtf kind of name is BELLA?

VampiresAreHawt: It means beautiful in Spanish, so shut up.

ShoppingIsMyLife just signed on.

ShoppingIsMyLife: BELLA! I JUST HAD A VISION OF THE PERFECT OUTFIT IN THE WORLD FOR YOU!

MartialArtsKitty: Who the hell are you!?

ShoppingIsMyLife: I'm Alice, nice to meet you, Kyo!

MartialArtsKitty: How the hell do you know my name!

VampiresAreHawt: She's psychic. ;

MartialArtsKitty: Yeah, if she's psychic, I can turn into a cat. (snorts at you)

ShoppingIsMyLife: Ooh! Really? That's soooo cute!

VampiresAreHawt: I think he was being sarcastic, Alice.

ShoppingIsMyLife: But he IS telling the truth! He does turn into a cat whenever a girl hugs him. (sniffs) THAT'S SO SAD! :'

MartialArtsKitty: HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!

ShoppingIsMyLife: You just told me! A derrrrrrrtrrrrrr.

VampiresAreHawt: Haha, There's a T in your der.

ShoppingIsMyLife: I know, right!?

MartialArtsKitty: You guys are messed in the head.

ShoppingIsMyLife: You think this is messed? You should've seen what Edward was like when we broke his piano. Poor boy.

PushPushPushPush has just signed on.

ShoppingIsMyLife: Ew, Emmett. Your name is diirrrtttyyyy.

PushPushPushPush: I know. ; I got the idea from that techno song Satisfaction or whateverrrrr.

MartialArtsKitty: I'm scared now. :

ShoppingIsMyLife: Awh, Kyo! You don't need to be scared. We're in America, there's a whole ocean between us. (shakes head at you)

MartialArtsKitty: How do you know where I live?!

PushPushPushPush: Hahahhahahahhahaahhahahahahhahahha! This catboy makes me laugh. Hahhahahahahahhahahahahahahaha.

OnigiriLover has just signed on.

OnigiriLover: Hey, Kyo, Sorry it took so long.

MartialArtsKitty: (eyes soften) It's okay.

ShoppingIsMyLife: Aaaaawwwwhwwwwhhhhhhhhh!! (squeals)

PushPushPushPush: Ow, Alice! That hurt!

VampiresAreHawt: That's soooo cute!

PushPushPushPush: How is me getting hurt cute?! :

VampiresAreHawt: Not you, dofus. Kyo and his girlfriend!!

OnigiriLover: Uhm, Who are you, if you don't mind me asking?

ShoppingIsMyLife: I'm ALICE!! You two are sooo cute together!

PushPushPushPush: I'm Emmett, the most awesomenest.

ShoppingIsMyLife: I knew you were going to say that!

PushPushPushPush: I know, right!?

VampiresAreHawt: (Rolls eyes at you) I'm Bella.

PushPushPushPush: I know this pretty rave girl, always think about her, and when she says "hi" to me, butterflies go right through me. And when I see her dancing, wanna get a chance in getting a little closer and maybe get to know her… (dances awesomely)

MartialArtsKitty: You guys are creeping Tohru out! Stop it!

OnigiriLover: Uhm, err, Don't worry, Kyo. I don't mind.

MartialArtsKitty: (eyes soften) If you say so.

ShoppingIsMyLife: Aaaaaaaawwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhh!! (squeals again)

PushPushPushPush: AGH! STOP IT ALICE!

-Silence goes over the group until…-

PushPushPushPush: So, Bella.

VampiresAreHawt: Erm, yeah? (is slightly afraid)

PushPushPushPush: If vampires are… Hawt, that would include me, right? (looks at you suggestively)

VampiresAreHawt: …

VampiresAreHawt: I don't get it.

ShoppingIsMyLife: hahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahhahahah! Edward wants to beat Emmett up now. Hahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahhahaha!

PushPushPushPush: Hahhahahahvdf kjfg;rjfgjlqerbghdf

-silence for a few minutes-

VampiresAreHawt: Omg, Emmett! I can't think that way about you!

ShoppingIsMyLife: hhahahahahhaha, Bella, you're so slow sometimes. :

ShoppingIsMyLife: But I still love you! 3

VampiresAreHawt: Awh, you better! Or I'll rape you!

ShoppingIsMyLife: You can't rape the willing, Bella. ;

OnigiriLover: Uhm… Ok.

MartialArtsKitty: You guys are creepy!

VampiresAreHawt: DAMMIT! I mean… I can so rape you cause I'm… Super Bella!

PushPushPushPush: Waaaahhh! Bella! Your Fiancé-type-person hurted me!

ShoppingIsMyLife: (ignores Emmett) Well, if you're Super Bella, what am I?

VampiresAreHawt: You're Super Alice, of course!

ShoppingIsMyLife: YAY!!

PushPushPushPush: Can I be a super hero?

VampiresAreHawt: Hmm… You can be our trusty sidekick, TeddyEmmett!

PushPushPushPush: Yayayayayayayayay!

PushPushPushPush has just changed their name to TeddyEmmett.

MartialArtsKitty: Uhm, Tohru, let's go…

Kawaii Kumori has just signed on.

MartialArtsKitty: Who the hell are you?!

Kawaii Kumori: (sniffs) I'm hurt, Kyo-baby. I can't believe you don't remember who I am!

OnigiriLover: Wait… You're TehAuthoress!

Kawaii Kumori: Very good, Tohru!

VampiresAreHawt: What does Kawaii Kumori mean?

ShoppingIsMyLife: OOOOHHH!! I KNOW! PICK ME!!Kawaii Kumori: Go ahead, Alice.

ShoppingIsMyLife: yayayyayayayayayay! It means Cute Shadow!!

TeddyEmmett: boxman, boxman, boxman just got a girlfriend. Even after pissing his pants, box man just got a girlfriend.

TeeHee!

Kawaii Kumori: yayayayyaayay! Emmett, I love you! And You too Alice!!

OnigiriLover has just signed off.

MartialArtsKitty: Look what you did!

MartialArtsKitty has just signed off.

TeddyEmmett has just signed off.

Kawaii Kumori has just signed off.

ShoppingIsMyLife: … Let's go shopping, Bella!

VampiresAreHawt: (sighs) I have no choice do I?

ShoppingIsMyLife: Nope!

ShoppingIsMylife has just signed off.

VampiresAreHawt: (sighs)

VampiresAreHawt has just signed off.

AN: hahahah

I know, I have no life.

Please comment, I'll update, if you do. (Gives you puppy dog eyes)


End file.
